¿Enemigos para siempre?
by Cherry-flower
Summary: El rey Fujitaka a perdido a su esposa e hija, por ello culpa al rey Li, padre del futuro prometido de su hija. Pero que por unos y otros asuntos se rompe el pacto y los dos reinos se vuelven enemigos. SyS
1. Capítulo 1

**¿Enemigos para siempre?  
Capítulo 1**

Estamos en la edad media donde no hay edificios modernos ni calles alsfaltas; en esa época solo existen los castillos, grandes y con reyes, nobles y marqueses ricos pero que aun asía ayudan a los más pobres; y después también existen las pequeñas casas con pobres pero felices aldeanos, que por primero de todo ven la felicidad y sanidad de toda la familia. Dos de estos reinos estan en una época difícil, los dos reyes tienen una disputa; Uno de ellos, el rey Fujitaka culpa a la família real Li por el secuestro de su hija; en canvio, el rey Li, culpa al rey Fujitaka por traición, diciendo que no estan manteniendo el trato de que la princesa Sakura se casara con el joven Li y así unir los dos reinos.

Flash Back  
La familia real Li está celebrando el aniversario del más pequeño de la familia, el legítimo heredero; el joven Shaoran Li de 6 años. Todo es harmonioso, mucha gente ha sido invitada a la ceremonia puesto que es una persona muy importante. De repente la gran puerta de entrada se abre dejando entrar a una persona con cara de pocos amigos; seguida de muchos guardias.

-Rey Li¡Oh Fujitaka! Bien venido, que bueno que ya llegasteis ¿Y la reina Nadeshiko y la princesa Sakura? -dijo algre el rey mientras se acercaba a su viejo amigo. Pero cuando vió que su amigo no estaba muy feliz se preocupó -. ¿Les ha ocurrido algo?

-Rey Fujitaka¡No quiero bromas¿Donde las tienes¿Donde las has escondido!

-Rey Li¡Calmate! -dijo comprendiendo de que lo estaban acusando de algo que el no había hecho y despertando a su vez los malos humos -. ¡Vigile el tono Fujitaka¡No estamos en su reino!

-Rey Fujitaka¡Devuelveme a la princesa y a mi esposa! -pronunció el rey, provocando el aguante de la respiración por parte de los presentes al oir la noticia.

-Reina Li¿Que¿Que la princesa Sakura ha desaparecido¡Pe-pero¡Nosotro...! -pero fue callada por su marido.

-Rey Li: No se lo que pasa Fujitaka pero yo no las tengo, es más no las he visto desde el aniversario de la princesa.

-Rey Fujitaka¡Muy bien Li¡A partir de ahora tu reino y mi reino ya no son aliados¡No vuelvas a mi castillo que no serás bien recibido! -al acabar de decir estas palabras con una voz amenazadora, volvió a salir por la puerta, seguido de sus soldados. Una vez que el rey Fujitaka se había ido, los murmullos comenzaron a sonar entre los presentes; el rey Li los hizo callar y luego les ordeno que se fueran. Una vez todos se hubieron ido, en la gran sala solo quedaron los miembros de la familia Li.

-Shaoran: Padre... ¿Que es eso que Sakura ha...?

-Rey Li¡Ni la nombres en mi presencia!

-Reina Li¡Pero...¿Que es eso de que han desaparecido¿Y por que te acusa a ti¡Soys amigos desde pequeños!

-Hermana 1¡Eso padre¡Tu no has hecho nada!

-Rey Li¡A callar¡Retirense todos¡Quiero estar solo! -dijo dirigiendose a toda su familia, incluyendo a su esposa. Todos se retiraron a sus estancias sin decir una palabra más, dejando en la gran sala a un preocupado Li. En el pasillo mientras se dirigían a sus aposentos, el joven Li preguntó a su madre.

-Shaoran: Madre...

-Reina Li¿Si?

-Shaoran¿Como es eso de que Sakura ha desaparecido? Padre no ha sido ¿verdad?

-Reina Li: Eso espero pero... creo que será mejor que olvides a la princesa por tu propio bien, me temo que no la volverás a ver nunca más -dijo posándole la mano sobre la cabeza de forma cariñosa zanjando esa conversación y esperando que el joven Lin le hiciera caso.  
Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Señora: Hija entra ya en casa.

-Joven: Si madre. Un momento que recojo todo -dijo una joven de largo cabello marron atado con una trenza, vestida con un traje de pantalon largo. Se la veía alegre mientras recojía unos apartatos con los cuales practicaba las artes marciales. Luego de haberlo dejado todo en su lugar, fue rápidamente a ponerse un vestido más adecuado para ella y entro en la cocina. Entrando en ella y encontrando a un hombre y una mujer bastante mayores; sus padres en concreto.

-Señor: Ay hija, si sigues así no encontrarás nunca un buen hombre.

-Joven: Me da igual -dijo con una gran sonrisa -no pienso casarme nunca, simpre estaré junto a vosotros y os protegeré -dijo mientras cojía los platos que llevaba su madre a la mesa.

-Señora: Es muy bueno que tengas esa vitalidad Sakura, pero... -la señora se sentó junto a su marido.

-Señor: Sakura ven aquí -le dijo al ver que esta no prestaba atención a una conversación muy importante.

-Sakura: No gracias padre, primero pondré la mesa.

-Señor: Hija -dijo con tono enfadado provocando la atención de Sakura al 100.

Sakura se sentó donde sus padres le indicaron y se propuso escucharlos sin ninguna interrupción. Los dos parecían muy serios y eso provocaba una incertidumbre enorme en la chica. ¿Que sería lo que querían hablar con ella?

-Señora: Sakura, hija, los dos hemos estado hablando y creemos que ya eres suficiente mayor como... -pero calló para dejar hablar a su marido.

-Señor: Verás hija, tu ya tienes 15 años y creemos que este comportamiento que llevas no es el correcto para una señorita como tu. No deberías ir por ahí con esa ropa tan masculina, las mujeres han de llevar vestido, la gente te mira con malos ojos por ello y además...

-Sakura¿Y eso que¿Es que os avergonzais de mi¿De como soy¡No tengo porque no hacer lo que me gusta!

-Señor¡Hija! -dijo severamente -.

-Señora: No nos referíamos a eso, hija. No nos averguenzas, pero...

-Señora: Hija, no Sakura, tu en realidad no eres nuestra hija -.Dijo al fin el hombre, bajando la mirada al suelo sin poder per el rodtro de su propia hija temiendo ver una tristeza tan grande que no pudiera consolar.

-Sakura¿Qu-que... que es eso de que... no soy vuestra hija...?

Ninguno dijo nada, la señora se levantó de la silla donde estaba y fue a una calajera que había en el propio comedor, de uno de esos cajones cojió una prenda de aspecto delicado. Esta se acercó a Sakura y se lo ofreció.

-Señora: Ten toma. Esto es tuyo. Te encontramos envuelta en ello... en brazos del cuerpo de tu difunta madre, la reina Nadeshiko.

-Sakura: Que... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Entonces... entonces... vosotros no sois... mis... padres...? -dijo derramando más lágrimas.

-Señor: No, lo siento mucho Sakura, tu eres la hija y heredera del reino vecino -dijo al fin, Sakura no dijo nada, solo se tiró a los brazos de sus padres y lloró desconsoladamente, temiendo que lo que pronto llegaría sería una despedida.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Un joven de unos 17 años practicaba las artes marciales en el gran jardín de su casa. Lo hacía solo pero no por ello hacía menos efecto ese entreno.

-Chica¡PRIMOOOOOOO! -gritó una joven muchacha llamando la ateción del joven que se entrenaba .- ¡PRIMOOOOOOO! -volvió a gritar cuando ya llegaba al lado suyo.

-Joven¿Que pasa Mei?

-Mei: Shaoran, tu madre quiere verte. Ahora -agregó por último cuando vió que su primo se iba a poner a entrenar de nuevo y así posponer la visita con su madre.

-Shaoran: Está bien... -dijo de mala gana; cojiendo la espada que tenía en el suelo y atándosela a la cintura -. Hasta luego Mei.

Cuando Shaoran se hubo ido Mei-Ling se puso a hablar sola.

-Mei: Este chico es incorregible; desde la muerte de su padre es insociable. Además des del asesinato de su padre su madre se volvió más precavida y no le deja salir del palacio sin una tropa de soldados.

* * *

Toc Toc

-Reina Li: Adelante -dijo la voz segura de la reina; ahora viuda -. ¡Ah! Hijo.

-Shaoran¿Me quería ver madre? -dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose donde su madre le indicaba.

-Reina Li: Si; la semana que viene cumple tus dieciocho años y ya deberías sustituirme en el trono pero para ello necesitas una esposa. ¿Ya decidiste?

-Sahoran¡Madre ya hablamos de ese tema; no me importa si te seguiré o no, pero yo no me caso con la primera que pase!

-Reina Li: Vigila el tono joven Li -le advirtió la madre levantándose de golpe y posando con ímpetu las manos sobre la mesa que tenía delante.

-Shaoran¡Tu no puedes decidir con quien me caso yo! -dijo también elevandose de la silla -. Si eso es un problema para que te suceda, tal vez deberían canviar algunas normas -. Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Reina Li¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! -dijo antes de que Shaoran cerrara la puerta - ¡Shaoran¡SHAORAN!

* * *

Shaoran se dirigía a sus aposentos; estaba muy enfadado. Quien era ella, su madre para mandarle con quien se tenía que casar. ¡Quien era ella¡Ella! Que años atrás no dejó ir a proteger a su padre, por lo menos heber estado en los últimos momentos de su vida. ¡Eso, ella no tenía nada sobre el! Pronto sería el heredero y muchas cosas canviarían. Cuando hubo entrado, se sacó la espada y la dejó sobre la cama. Le tenía mucho aprecio a esa espada, la antigua espada de su padre. Se dirigió al balcón de su habitación y se puso a observar los parajes. Su vista no tardó mucho en posarse en una pequeña explanada donde una persona estaba rodeada por otras, que no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Sin pensarlo cojió su espada y salió corriendo de palacio a escondidas, para que ningún soldado lo siguiera. Pero lo que el no se dió cuenta es que alguien si se percató de su uida. Shaoran corría rápidamente y se detubo detrás de unos arbustos a observar la situación. Lo que vió le sorprendió de sobremanera; la persona que había estado rodeada daba sus últimos golpes de defensa y dejaba inconsciente al último de sus agresores.

-Shaoran pensando: Si que es fuerte¿quien será?

Después de haber dejado a todos K.O., la persona giró su rostró para mirar al jefe de aquel grupo. Y cual menos fue la sorpresa de Shaoran cuando vió que era una mujer.

-Sakura: Eso os pasa por incordiar. No debiste subestimarme por ser mujer -. Dijo agachándose y recogiendo su bolsa.

La muchacha se colocó bien el cabello que en esos momentos lo tenía recogido en una larga trenza y se fue en la dirección donde estaba Shaoran. En eso Shaoran que está viendo a la linda muchacha, se percata que uno de los que estaba en el suelo se levanta y se dirige silenciosamente hacia la muchacha.

-Shaoran¡Cuidado! -gritó Shaoran sin importarle que le descubrieran. La muchacha miró rápidamente a los arbustos pero allí ya no se veía a nadie, Shaoran se había escondido. Y Sakura no tubo más remedio que defenderse cuando el agresor la había tirado a suelo. La joven lo hizo elevarse con una patada y luego le propinó un buen golpe en el estomago.

-Sakura¿Quieres recibir más¡Pues dejenme en paz! -dijo malhumorada. Mientras enprendía su camino a través de los arboles.

Sin que Sakura lo percatara, Shaoran la siguió por su recorrido.

-Sakura: A ver, aver... creo que el palacio Li... ¿es por allí...¿Fue eso lo que me dijeron...? No se... no lo entendí bién... -la muchacha siguió caminando y de repente se encontró enfrente de un gran prado donde se fijó que había una muchacha de largos cabellos negros -. Le preguntaré a ella.

Sakura se acercó a la joven, sobresaltándola porque le venía de espaldas. Pero la muchacha se calmó al ver que no era más que una joven.

-Sakura: Em...esto...buenos dias¿me podría decir como dirigirme al castillo Li?

-Muchacha¡Oh! Claro mucho gusto pero... no te aconsejo ir...

-Sakura¿por? -dijo con un poco de temor al ver la cara de preocupación de la muchacha.

-Muchacha: Veo que eres forastera.

-Sakura: Bueno, no del todo -dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Muchacha: Ven, sientate -. Dijo indicándole a un lado suyo -. A ver... la familia Li, tenía un pacto con la familia Kinomoto del reino vecino, pero no se que hubo que todo se cancelo y se hizo la enemistad entre los dos reinos. También hace unos años hubo un atentado contra el rey Li y lo mataron. La gente dice que eran rebeldes en contra de la guerra, pero nunca los han pillado. Además des de la muerte de su marido; la reina se ha vuelto dura y fría. Pero bueno,... ¿y para que quieres ir?

-Sakura: Em... bueno... quería hablar con la reina Li... pero... con lo que me contaste... creo que no lo haré -. Dijo con un toque de miedo en la voz -. Ahora el problema será encontrar un sitio para vivir y un trabajo -murmuró mientras inconscientemente cojía unas flores y comenzaba a hacer una corona. La muchacha la observó sin decir nada; estaba sorprendida por la facilidad en como la joven hacía la corona.

-Muchacha: Oye¿donde aprendiste eso? -dijo señalando la corona.

-Sakura¡Ah! Mi madre adoptiva me enseñó cuando era niña.

-Muchacha¿Me la dejas ver?

-Sakura: Si claro -dijo dándole la corona.

-Muchacha: Um... está muy bien hecha... Oye, antes murmuraste que no tenías trabajo ¿no?

-Sakura: Si.

-Muchacha: Si quieres yo te puedo dar uno.

-Sakura¿De verdad! -dijo ilusionada.

-Muchacha: Si, soy costurera y me gustaría que tu me ayudaras a hacer adornos para los vestidos. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sakura: Si claro -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchacha: Y si quieres, puedes vivir conmigo; vivo sola.

-Sakura¿de verdad¡Genial¡Muchas gracias! -dijo levantándose de golpe -. Por cierto me llamo Sakura. -La muchacha también se levantó y le tendió la mano mientras se presentaba.

-Muchacha: Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Las dos jóvenes recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a la casa de Tomoyo. De lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que un joven las había estado observando y escuchando.

-Joven¡Primo! -dijo una muchacha asustando de sobremanera al joven.

-Shaoran¿Pero que demonios te pasa! -dijo en voz baja pero no sin el tono de reproche.

-Mei: No te enades primo, es que te vi salir del palacio tan rápido que me temí lo peor; así que te seguí. ¿Que haces¿Por que susurras? -dijo agachándose a su lado y observando lo que observaba su primo -. Ah... osea que eso era lo tan importante -dijo al ver a las dos jóvenes -son guapas...

-Sahoran: Yo no miro a las dos -dijo en reproche.

-Mei: Ya lo se primo -dijo sacando la lengua -solo te fijas en la del cabello negro ¿no?

-Shaoran¡Que dices! Yo no miraba a esa, miraba a la otra, a la de la trenza.

-Mei¡QUEEEE! -gritó. Pero ese grito no duró mucho ya que su primo le tapó la boca.

-Shaoran¡No grites!

-Mei: Pero primo, esa no te convendría, mirala como va. Mejor dicho ninguna de las dos. Son unas simples plebeyas.

-Shaoran: Mei, callate -dijo dirigiendose en la dirección contraria a la de las dos muchachas, cuando estas hubieron desaparecido.

-Mei¡Ei primo¡Esperamee!

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** Ola, bueno ya se que no es normal que escriba notas pero es que les tengo que decir dos cosas. Muchas gracias por las críticas fueron buenas. Muchas gracias a todos/as. Y otra cosa;  
LMUndine como es para hacer eso de que los reviews los puedan escribir también gente anonima. Es que no te entendí. Ya me lo expicarás ¿si?

Gracias a todos/as.  
Byes.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

-Sakura¿Así lo hago bien Tomoyo? -dijo enseñandole una diadema que estaba terminando.

-Tomoyo¡Ohh! Es fabuloso. Saku tienes unas manos increibles -dijo con grandes estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sakura: Mujer tampoco exageres -dijo roja - y no hablemos de ti, que eres la diseñadora más pedida en todo el reino. Tu si que tienes unas buenas manos e imaginación, por no hablar del buen gusto¿quien te enseñó a coser?

Tomoyo no dijo nada, se sentó en una silla y bajó la mirada al suelo. Sakura al no obtener respuesta se fijó en su amiga y comprovó que algo no iba bien.

-Sakura¿Tomoyo...?

-Tomoyo: Me enseñó... mi... madre... -dijo dejándo escapar una lágrima.

-Sakura: Tomoyo... -dijo abrazándola.

Tomoyo no había querido hablar mucho de ello, pero Sakura consiguió averiguar que la madre de Tomoyo fue secuestrada y asesinada brutalmente por unos bandoleros. Tomoyo no le quiso contar nada más.

* * *

-Mei¡PRIMOOOO! -dijo corriendo hacia el jardín donde estaba su Shaoran y cuando llegó al le saltó al cuello haciendo caso o miso del personaje que hasta hace instantes hacía compañía a su primo.

-Shaoran¿Que pasa Mei¿Es que no ves que estoy con alguien? -dijo el joven apartándose de su prima.

-Mei: Ay primo, que sosito eres. Bueno, encantado de conocer... -no pudo acabar su presentación al ver el rostro del joven que estaba en compañía de su primo- ...Key...

-Key: Ola Mei, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Estás muy bien, los años te hicieron hermo...

-Mei¡Que diablos haces aquí¡Vete, no te quería volver a ver! -se puso a gritar Mei derramándo lágrimas sin cesar -. ¡A que viniste¡Eh¡Contesta!

-Shaoran: Tranquila Mei, yo lo invité para el baile de mañana.

Mei no dijo nada más, solo se fue corriendo; verlo de nuevo había abierto una herida que ya creía sanada en su corazón. Mei corría rápidamente hasta que llegó a sus aposentos, donde antes de entrar una dama le pregunto.

-Dama¿Que le pasa señorita¿Se siente mal?

-Mei¡No¡Déjenme sola! -dijo cerrando con un portazó la puerta de su estancia y dirigiendose a su cama donde lloró por largo rato.

* * *

-Shaoran: Esto Key... lo siento mucho, no se que le ha pasado.

-Key: Tranquilo no pasa nada, además me dió gusto verla tan enérgica como... antes... -dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Shaoran: Bueno que, por favor ¿vendrás al baile?

-Key: Em... Si-si, quiero ir, con gusto iré.

-Shaoran¡Bien! Así no estaré solo, por lo menos podré hablar contigo cuando esté en esa aburrida fiesta para celebrar mi décimooctavo aniversario. Mi madre es lo que no hay¿porque no me haría un regalito y basta? -Shaoran calló esperando un apollo de su amigo, pero no lo consiguió -¿Key¡Key! nada, me abandonó, ya está soñando despierto -dijo marchando y dejando solo a su amigo que se había quedado sentado en una banca y miraba al vacío.

-Key: Mei, por fin te volví a ver...

* * *

Mei al fin salió de su cuarto y fue a ver a su tía.

-Mei: Tía con permiso, entro -dijo la joven entrando en el cuarto de la reina con un tono más apagado de lo habitual para la joven china.

-Reina Li: Ola Mei¿que se te ofrece? -dijo dulcemente acercándose a la muchacha y viendola detenidamente -Mei ¿que te ha pasado¿te encuentras mal?

-Mei: No es nada. Por cierto voy a ir a buscar mi vestido para mañana al pueblo, solo venía a avisarte.

-Reina Li: A si, muy bien; que te acompañe...

-Mei: Iré sola -atajó la chica.

-Reina Li¿Seguro?

-Mei: Si, adiós. -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Meiling iba en su caballo favorito, con un pelaje negro brillante. Era el caballo que la familia de Shaoran le regaló por su aniversario.

-Mei: Bueno... ya llegué -dijo bajándo del caballo y atándolo a un poster. Luego entró en la tienda -Buenos días -anunció la chica.

-Voz¡Espere un momento¡Ahora mismo salgo y la atiendo!

Al oir esas parabras comenzó a mirar los objetos que había como muestra esperando a la dependienta de la tienda.

-Voz: Buenos días -dijo una voz detrás de Mei -en que puedo servirle.

Cuando Mei se giró para ver a los ojos a la dependienta se sorprendió mucho.

-Mei: Tu eres...

-Voz 2¡Sakura¿Quien es! -gritó desde la sala interior donde cosían y trabajaban.

-Sakura¡Una clienta! Bueno¿en que puedo servirle?

-Mei¡Ah! Vien a por un vestido que tenía encargado.

-Sakura¡Ah! Vale -dijo alegremente llendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Tomoyo, pero antes de entrar preguntó a la muchacha a la cual atendía -disculpe¿me da su apellido?

-Mei: Li, está para Mei-ling Li.

-Sakura: Muy bien, si se espera unos momentos.

Sakura entró en la habitación para cojer el vestido y Mei mientras miraba unos adornos que había en una mesita. Mei cojió una diadema roja y dorada entre sus manos.

-Mei: Que bonito...

-Sakura¿Te gusta? -preguntó sobresaltándo a Mei -toma, aquí está tu vestido. Ya lo pagaste ¿no?

-Mei: Si.

-Sakura¿Te lo pruebas para ver si hay que arreglar algo?

-Mei: Eh... si -dijo cojiendo el vestido blanco y rojo que Sakura le ofrecía -gracias.

-Sakura: Cambiate allí.

Cuando Mei salió llevaba puesto el vestido, un vestido chino pero muy elegante, de falda larga con un cortea un lado hasta la rodilla, enseñaba los hombros y tenía las mangas tres cuartos.

-Mei: Que bonito... es precioso ¿lo hiciste tu?

-Sakura: No, lo hizo Tomoyo, la dueña. ¿A que es muy buena?

-Mei: Si -dijo alegremente, parecía que había recuperado la alegría y vitalidad de siempre.

-Sakura: Esto...¿es param un baile?

-Mei: Si, para celebrar el aniversario del principe Li.

-Sakura¡Ah! Y... ¿no tienes nada para el pelo?

-Mei: No, lo llevaré suelto.

-Sakura: Pues... creo que si te pusieras esto -dijo extendiéndole la diadema que antes Mei observaba con detalle -estarás mejor.

-Mei: Bueno -dijo cojiendola y poniendosela.

-Sakura: Perfecto.

-Mei: Y... ¿cuanto vale?

-Sakura: Por esta vez gratis.

-Mei: Pe-pero

-Sakura: Nada de peros, es un regalo, piensa que es mi primera diadema que vendo -dijo sonriendo Sakura.

-Mei: Esto Sakura... porque así te llamas ¿no?

-Sakura: sI¿que pasa?

-Mei: Esto... ¿eres tu una muchacha que esta mañana iba con ropa varonil e iba acompañada de una muchacha de largo cabello degro en un prdo cerca de aquí?

-Sakura¿Ese prado que hay tantas flores¿Ese que está al lado del castillo?

-Mei: Si.

-Sakura: Ah, pues si que estube, si. ¿Por?

-Mei: A por nada -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa -y esto Sakura... ¿tienes planes para mañana por la noche?

-Sakura: Planes, planes no. Creo que estré aquí con Tomoyo ayudándola.

-Mei¿Y no te gustaría ir al baile?

-Sakura¿QUE!

-Mei: Vamos animaté, Tomoyo también puede ir -dijo ilusionada la joven.

-Sakura: Pe-pero, yo no tengo invitación.

-Mei: Oh tranquila, si vienen las dos antes yo las haré entrar junto conmigo, no por eso soy la prima del principe Li -dijo con una gran sonrisa saliendo de la tienda y montando a su caballo -¡Sakura¡Te espero mañana, pregunta por Mei-ling Li y así saldré por ti!

-Sakura: Pe-pe-pero...

-Mei¡Te espero, no faltes! -dijo saliendo a galope hacia el castillo.

* * *

-Tomoyo¡QUEEEE! -gritó la joven tan fuerte que Sakura se tubo que tapar los oidos para no ensordecer -¡Sakura eso es genial!

-Sakura: Eso para ti que cualquier vestido te queda bien -dijo triste.

-Tomoyo: Oh, vamos Sakura, yo te haré un vestido que te quede perfecto. Ya verás.

-Sakura¡Pero que dices, ya no hay tiempo, la fista es mañana!

-Tomoyo: Si me ayudas si que acabaré. Venga a trabajar -dijo poniendo una voz grave a esta última frase, como haciéndose la importante.

-Sakura: A la orden mi capitán -dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Tomoyo: Ja ja ja. Bueno¿nos ponemos?

-Sakura: Si.

Las dos se pusieron a trabajar, primero Tomoyo se puso a hacer diseños mientras Sakura preparaba algo para cenar y se lo llevaba a Tomoyo. Cuando Sakura iba a entrar en la habitación donde estaba trabajando Tomoyo, esta última exclamó de júbilo.

-Tomoyo¡Ya está¡Sakura, Sakura! Mira ven¿que te parece?

La joven mostró el boceto a Sakura.

-Sakura¡Que bonito! pero... Tomoyo esto no me que...

-Tomoyo: Ya ya Sakura si eres tan negativa si que no te sentará bien.

-Sakura: Bueno como tu digas.

-Tomoyo: Tu déjame hacer que ya verás como encantarás a los hombres -dijo mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y le tomaba medidas.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la mañana Tomoyo ya había acabado el vestido, después de haber estado toda la noche en vela.

-Tomoyo: Bueno, ya lo acabé. Será mejor que lo guarde, no quiero que Sakura lo vea hasta la tarde -dijo escondiendolo en un baúl. Luego se fue hacia Sakura y la despertó.

-Sakura: Mmmmm...

-Tomoyo: Esto Sakura¿te importaría vigilar hoy la tienda sola?

-Sakura: Vale -dijo saliendo a la sala princial y abriendo las puertas. Tomoyo en cambio se fue a dormir, no quería parecer una momia viviente al siguiente día.

* * *

Mei iba por los pasillos feliz, se dirigía al comedor para desallunar. Cuando entró en la sala vió que no estaría sola, en ella ya estaban desayunando Shaoran y... Key.

-Shaoran: Buenos días Mei -dijo inmediatamente al verla entrar.

-Mei: Buenos días Shaoran -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Key: Buenos días Mei.

-Mei: Buenos días Key -dijo como respeto pero acto seguido hizo como si el no existiera.

-Shaoran: Estás feliz hoy¿te pasó algo bueno?

-Mei: Si, se podría decir así. He conocido a dos chicas muy simpáticas y las e invitado. Ya no quiero más -dijo levantándose de la mesa -con permiso -y salió de la sala.

* * *

Ya a la tarde Sakura cerró la tienda y fue a despertar a Tomoyo.

-Sakura: Tomoyo, hay que arreglarse.

-Tomoyo: Ah, si. A ver... -dijo dirigiendose al baúl -este es el tuyo -dijo sacándo un hermoso vestido azúl -y este... el mío -dijo sacándo uno blanco.

Las dos se vistieron. Sakura llevaba un vestido azúl turquesa, de falda larga y lisa, con un corte hasta mitad del muslo, con una cinturilla que resaltaba su figura; Sin mangas y con un cuello escotado pero sin exagerar. Tomoyo iba con un vestido de falda larga y blanca, con mucho vuelo; de mangas cortas y bufadas.

-Sakura: Que bonito, te quedó genial.

-Tomoyo: Gracias.

-Sakura: Por cierto... ¿cuando hiciste el tuyo?

-Tomoyo: No lo hice yo, es un vestido de mi madre, el que mi padre le regaló en su momento.

-Sakura: Pues... te queda genial -dijo sonriendo.

-Tomoyo: Bueno ahora a peinarte.

-Sakura: Pe-pero ¿y tu?

-Tomoyo: Yo iré con una diadema que tengo a juego. En canvio tu vas ha ir con un trenza y una diadema.

Después de un rato, Tomoyo había acabado de peinar a Sakura; dejándole hecha una larga trenza, y habiéndole colocado una diadema con una flor azul en el pelo.

-Tomoyo: Listo. Estás genial -dijo antes de irse a peinar. Cuando hubo acabado volvió a hablar -¿nos vamos?

-Sakura: Si-si.

* * *

-Sakura: Disculpe¿podría avisar a la señorita Mei-ling Li?

-Soldado: Ahora mismo.

Las dos jóvenes esperaron y al poco rato Mei salía del castillo con el vestido de la fiesta ya puesto y peinada con la diadema que había comprado el día pasado.

-Mei¡Chicas! -dijo sonriendo saliendo a recibirlas -Wow, que lindas están, vamos entren. Les haré de guía si aceptan ser mis amigas.

-Sakura: Claro que somos amigas, y Tomoyo también ¿verdad?

-Tomoyo: Si.

-Mei: Bueno, aquí está el bla bla bla -y Mei las fue llevando por palacio hasta que llegaron a los jardines donde estaban dos jóvnes conversando animadamente -. ¡Primo¡Mira quien vinieron¡Las amigas de las que te hablé!

-Sakura: Buenas tardes príncipe Li -dijo haciendo una reverencia; Tomoyo también la hizo. Al verlas Shaoran se quedó de piedra y no dijo nada.

-Key: Buenas señoritas -dijo besándoles la mano.

-Mei: Vamos primo no seas maleducado, presentate ¿no? -dijo haciendo reaccionar a Shaoran.

-Shaoran: Buenas -dijo haciendo una reverencia a ambas. Esto Mei¿podriamos hablar...?

-Mei: Claro¿que quieres?

-Shaoran: ...a solas -dijo rematando la frase que no había acabado.

-Mei: Está bien, está bien. Esto Sakura, Tomoyo; ¿les importaría ir con Key?

-Sakura: Claro.

-Key: Si me permiten, síganme -dijo indicándoles el camino.

-Mei: Bien¿que quieres?

-Shaoran¿Que hacen ellas aquí! -dijo gritando.

-Mei: Son mis amigas, ya dije.

-Shaoran¿Pero que no eran unas simples plebeyas que n tienen nada con nosotros!

-Mei¡Pero que te has creido¡Yo solo me refería por que tu madre jamás hubiera aceptado tu matrimonio con esa muchacha¡Pero no por ello no seré sus amigas! -dijo alzando la voz también.

-Shaoran¿Y quien dijo que me quería casar!

-Mei¡O vamos Shaoran¡Que se te veía en la cara¡Jamás miras a una mujer con tanto interés como lo hacías con ella!

-Shaoran¡Pero que dices¡Yo no la miraba de ninguna manera!

-Mei¿A no¿Y que mirabas, la luna!

-Shaoran¡Pues si! -dijo con una afirmación muy seguro.

-Mei¡Estúpido¡La luna entonces aún no había salido!

-Shaoran¡Bueno ya me entendiste! -dijo marchándose sin dejar contestar a su prima, estaba rojo de la verguenza; su prima siempre le hacía caer en sus trampas.

-Mei¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca¡Shaoran¡SHAORAAAN!

* * *

Ya de noche en el baile...

-Sakura: Wow, nunca había asistido a un evento como este -dijo emocionada.

-Mei¡Ja¿De verdad!

-Sakura: Claro, yo no soy rica como todos estos -dijo mirando a la gente que había en la sala.

-Tomoyo: Sakura pos ya me gustaría asistir más veces para poder hacerte fantásticos vestidos -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Joven: Disculpe señorita -dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo¿Es a mi?

-Joven: Si -dijo dándole un beso en la mano -¿me concedería un baile?

-Tomoyo: Oh... -dijo poniéndose roja -pero...

-Sakura: Vamos Tomoyo -dijo empujándola a la pista de baile junto al chico.

Los dos se pusieron a bailar harmoniosamente. Parecían bailarines profesionales, se movían con tal soltura que parecía que volaran.

-Mei: Bueno, ahora nos quedamos solas.

-Sakura: Si pero me alegro que Tomoyo le hayan pedido por bailar, así se distraerá; siempre es tan seria y reservada, ya le venía bien un respiro.

-Mei: Oye y ¿desde cuando trabajan juntas?

-Sakura: A pues... desde ayer que la conocí -dijo sonriendo.

-Mei¿Que! -dijo abriendo los ojos enormemente.

-Sakura: Si verás, hace unos días descubrí que mis verdaderos padres no eran las personas con las que vivía sinó que me acojieron cuando era muy pequeña y mi madre recién murió por un accidente; no se mucho además solo tengo un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, una manta con un logotipo. Ya verás cuando vayamos a la casa de Tomoyo te la enseñaré. Es muy bonita, está muy trabajada -le dijo sonriendo a Mei -. ¡Ah! Por ahí viene alguien que quiere pedirte para bailar, creo...

Mei se giró de inmediato pero al ver a la persona que tenía en frente puso mala cara.

-Mei¿Que quieres Key?

-Key: Tranquila Key, solo quería pedirte por bailar.

-Mei: Y que pasa si me niego.

-Sakura: Vamos Mei, que te lo está pidiendo de muy buenas maneras -le dijo queriendo convencerla para que aceptara -además parece que te quiere mucho -le susurró el el oido.

-Mei: Que-que... -Mei se había puesto roja.

-Sakura: Ja ja ja.

-Key¿Entonces aceptas?

-Mei: Es-está bien... -dijo aún colorada, provocando la aparición de una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara del joven -. Pero solo por esta vez -agregó rápdamente.

-Key: Que si, que si.

-Mei: Lo siento Sakura te dejamos sola -dijo mientras era cojida de la mano para luego ser dirigida más al centro de la sala.

-Sakura: Bueno parece que si me quedé sola pero, me da igual porque tampoco se vailar a las mil maravillas -dijo apena.

-Voz¿No sabes bailar? -dijo una voz tras ella sobresaltándola de sobremanera -. Bueno entonces seriamos dos. ¿Como es que no sabes bailar?

-Sakura: Principe Li... bueno es que siempre estube por aprender a luchar y no fui a ninguna fiesta para aprender a bailar.

-Shaoran: Llamame Shaoran, Sakura. Y la verdad, si te soy sincero yo tampoco he bailado nunca, siempre me ha gustado más la lucha que las mujeres. Mis hermanas no paran de bromear que me acabaré casando con una espada.

-Sakura: Ja ja ja; bueno tampoco será asi ¿no?

* * *

Tomoyo y el joven seguían bailando hasta que el joven paró y Tomoyo paró para luego ser dirigida a través de toda la sala y saliendo al jardín.

-Joven: Bueno Tomoyo me gustó mucho tu compañía pero yo ya debo marcharme.

-Tomoyo¿Nos volveremos a ver? -preguntó la chica triste.

-Joven: Tenlo por seguro -dijo antes de acercarse a Tomoyo y darle un corto pero plácido beso en los labios; haciendo que Tomoyo enrojeciera. Luego se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Tomoyo¡No se tu nombre¿Como te reconoceré! -gritó la joven.

-Joven: No necesitas saber mi nombre... por ahora... pero si guardas esto -dijo tirandole algo que Tomoyo cojió al vuelo -siempre me podrás encontrar y reconocer. Sobretodo no me olvides si quieres volver a verme -dijo antes de comenzar a correr y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Tomoyo: Hasta pronto... seas quien seas... -luego de eso Tomoyo miró lo que el joven le había dado -. Gracias por el colgante, lo guardaré siempre.

* * *

-Shaoran: Bueno y ¿de que conoces a Mei?

-Sakura: La verdad la conocía ayer por primera vez en la tienda de Tomoy... ¡Cuidado! -dijo apartándo a Shaoran de un empujon tirándolo al suelo pero reciebiendo así un corte de espada...

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **Am... ¡Olaa¡Que tal están? Bueno, porfis no maldigan hasta saber a quien que si en este ff atacan puede que sea por confusiones como este ff va de una gran confusión... Bueno, da igual hagan lo que quieran. Y por cierto Angelofthewatery no encontré nada en mi perfil. Bueno,si alguien sabe hacer eso de los reviews díganmelo plis. Acias.  
Bueno ahora lean.  
Byes.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-Shaoran: Bueno y ¿de que conoces a Mei?

-Sakura: La verdad la conocía ayer por primera vez en la tienda de Tomoy... ¡Cuidado! -dijo apartándo a Shaoran de un empujon tirándolo al suelo pero reciebiendo así un corte de espada en el hombro -¡AAAAH!

-Tomoyo, Mei y Shaoran¡Sakura!

-Hombre¡Mierdad¡Fallé!

-Reina Li¡Guardias, detengan a ese hombre! -los soldados se pusieron en acción y se estaban acercando rápidamente al hombre; pero el hombre fue más rápido y cojió como rehen a Sakura que en esos momentos miraba la gravedad de su herida.

-Hombre¡No os acerqueis o la mato! -dijo amenazando a todos poniendo el afilado corte de la espada en el cuello de la muchacha -. ¡A no ser que como dicen; los Li solo se preocupan de si mismos y prefieren que la mate¡Ja ja ja¡Decidase majestad¡Sus soldados esperan sus ordenes! -dijo acercando muy peligrosamente la espada al cullo de Sakura y comenzando a hacer un corte -¡Uno... dos... y tr...

-Reina Li¡Está bién¡Soladados retirense!

Aún no habiendo soldados cerca, el joven no soltaba a Sakura.

-Reina Li¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Hombre: Vigile el tono; o es que como ya decía. ¿Cuando conoce una cara y a la mínima la olvida?

-Reina Li: To... ¡Toya¡Que haces tu aquí!

-Toya!Vengo a acabar lo que mi padre no pudo¡Vengo a que me entregen a mi hermana! -dijo mientras poco a poco aflojaba el agarre que tenía con Sakura. Sakura no perdió la mínima oportunidad y en cuanto creyó que Toya había bajado la guardia le dió un buen golpe en el estomago y después lo inmovilizó en es suelo. Todo el mundo quedó alucinado; como era posible que solo una muchacha hubiera podido hacer eso.

-Toya¡Que te has creido niñita malcriada! -dijo forcejeando pero ya era tarde porque varios soldados se habían avalanzado sobre él.

-Sakura¡Que te has creido tu malcriado¡Tengo un nombre; Sakura¡Y no pienso permitir que me insultes!

-Toya¡Callate¡Tu eres una como ellos; no mereces ni tener ese nombre¡Eres una...!

-Reian Li¡SILEEENCIO! -dijo la reina consiguiendo la atención de todos -¡Soldados lleven a Toya al calabozo, que reciba cincuenta latigazos y luego hechenlo del reino; que se las apañe como pueda¡Y para los demás invitados, marchense todos¡La fiesta se acabó!

Luego de la orden los soldados comenzaron a llebvar a Toya, aunque con un poco de dificultad hacía una puerta; y los invitados se comenzaron a retirar todos con susurros, hablando sobre lo recién sucedido.

-Voz: Ja ja ja ja... veo que sigue igual reina Li...

-Reina Li¿Quien eres!

-Voz: Oh valla -dijo fingiendo decepción en la voz -es que ya no te acuerdas de mi -dijo saliendo a escena justo al lado de los guardias que tenían a Toya.

-Reina Li: Yue...

-Yue¿Querida? -dijo haciendo por ello el comienzo de susurros y chismorreos de incredulidad -¡Ah¡Perdona que nosotros ya lo dejamos...¡Lo siento es que se me olvido!

-Reina Li¿Que haces aquí Yue!

-Yue: Bueno, vine a por mi amigo¿no lo ves? -dijo mientras cojía la espada de uno de los soldados sin que este lo pudiera evitar. Luego comenzó a abatira a los demás soldados cuando hubo acabado volvió a hablar -fue un gusto volver a verte -acto seguido Toya y Yue salieron de la sala sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Los guardias que se encontraban allí ya habían muerto y la demás gente no podía hacer nada contra alguien que sabía luchar; y más si llevaba espada. Así que los dos hulleron como si nada.

-Reina Li¡Mierda¡YUEE ME LAS PAGARÁÁÁÁS! -dijo muy enfada dando un golpe en el trono; cosa que hizo que los invitados comenzaran a retirarse de nuevo.

Cuando todos se hubieron retirado solo quedaron en la sala los Li, Sakura, Tomoyo y Key.

-Hija 1¡Madre¿Que ha sido todo esto!

-Hija 4¡Si madre queremos saber!

-Hija 2¡Eso si no explicas no entendemos!

-Hija 3¿Madre...! -preguntó esta insegura al no recibir respuesta.

-Reina Li: No pienso explicarles nada, no es de su incunvencia -acto seguido se levantó del trono y se dirigió hasta Sakura con una cara muy seria. Shaoran al darse cuenta de ello se puso entre Sakura y su madre.

-Shaoran: Madre ella no hizo nada -dijo muy serio.

-Reina Li: Aparta.

-Shaoran: No.

-Reina Li: Aparta, aún no eres el rey, y yo soy la reina y me debes obediencia.

-Shaoran¡Como me vengas con esas huyo y no heredo! -entre madre e hijo había comenzado una discusión olvidando que no estaban solos.

-Reina Li¡Jovencito¡No me vengas con amenazas!

Shaoran iba a contestarle alguna cosa pero fue lento ya que Sakura hablo primero.

-Sakura: Shaoran... no importa, que me diga lo que merezco.

-Reina Li: Vaya tienes agallas -Sakura no respondió, solo sostubo la mirada que le hechaba la reina; hasta que esta canvió su mirada por una de felicidad -. Muchas gracias -dijo abrazando a la joven y sorprendiendo a todos -gracias por salvarlo. ¿Que quieres como recompensa? -dijo dejandola de abrazar y mirandola a la cara.

-Sakura: Señora... no quiero nada...

-Reina Li¿Dinero...¿Una casa...? -continuó sin escucharla.

-Sakura: De verdad no necesito nada, estoy muy bien ahora.

-Reina Li: Pero... habrá algo que desees algo que te guste mucho...

-Sakura: No garcias.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura rápidamente y le susurró al oïdo.

-Sakura: Pero... eso no lo puedo pedir...

-Reina Li¿El que?

-Tomoyo: A Sakura le gusta mucho luchar y es muy buena, tal vez la dejarían entrar en la guardia de su castillo -dijo decidida Tomoyo.

-Reina Li: Umh... ¿una mujer?

-Sakura: Señora no le haga caso -dijo con voz alarmada.

-Reina Li: De acuerdo puedes entrar -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura¿Que...?

-Reina Li: Te unes mañana.

-Sakura¡Ah! si.

Cuando la reina se hubo retirado Sakura se tiró encima de Tomoyo.

-Sakura¡Gracias Tomoyo¡Muchas gracias! -dijo apartándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos -¡Sin ti no... -pero no pudo acabar la fras porque se había desmayado.

-Tomoyo¡Sakura!

Todos los presentes se acercaron a ver que le pasaba.

-Mei: Al parecer la herida del cuello era más grave de lo que parecía, ha perdido mucha sangre... -dijo con voz preocupada.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: **Ola friends! Weno, aquí tengo un nuevo ff. A por cierto, aquello de los reviews, o soy ciega o no me sale, así que no lo pude acer. Gommen. Bueno, les tengo una mala noticia. Y es que este domingo 31 de julio me las piro a Mallorca y allí no podré escribir, así que les aviso que no podré continuar el ff hasta setiembre. Gommen de nuevo.  
Bueno no molesto más y les dejo leer.  
Byes, buenas vacaciones n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía mareada y muy desorientada; no se acordaba de nada después de la conversación con la reina Li. Al final giró su cara y vió a un chico recostado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Sakura¿Do-donde estoy...? -dijo debilmente.

-Key¡Ah! Al fin despertaste estás en el castillo Li, Tomoyo y Meiling se llevaron a Shaoran a comer algo; no comía des de hace tres días, cuando te desmallaste, no se quería mover de tu lado.

-Sakura: Shaoran... -dijo en un susurro inaudible para Key, con sus mejillas tornandose rojas al pensar en el joven chino.

-Key¿Tienes hambre?

-Sakura: Bueno... -comenzó a decir una respuesto pero su propia barriga se le adelantó haciendo un gruñido; eso hizo que la joven se pusiera muy roja.

-Key: Veo que si¿te traigo algo? -dijo haciendo el ademán de ir hacia la puerta para ir a buscarle algo para comer. Sakura se sentó rápidamente en la cama y habló...

-Sakura¡No! dejalo, ya bajaré yo a por algo... -dijo mientras se arrimaba al borde de la cama y se levantaba -esto... disculpa¿mi ropa?

-Key: Está ahí -dijo señalandole los pies de la cama -yo salgo fuera.

-Sakura: Si...

Cuando Key hubo salido, la muchacha cojió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con un conjunto de pantalón y camisa chinos de color rojo muy bonito que resaltaba sus ojos esmeraldas; supuso que Mei se lo había dejado. Luego se dirigió hacia un gran espejo que había en la habitación y miró las vendas que llevaba en el cuello, las del hombro, que cubrían todo el tronco, no se veían porque estaban tapadas con la camisa. Se tocó el cuello causandose un poco de dolor.

-Sakura: Mmmm... espero que no quede la marca... -dijo un poco triste -sinó yaserá otra más... -la joven tubo que dejar esa mirada seria cuando Tomoyo y Mei irrumpieron en la habitación muy felices.

-Tomoyo y Mei¡Sakura¿Que tal estás! -dijeron ambas al uno acercádose a la chica. Sakura les sonrió y las abrazó.

-Sakura: Muy bien, gracias.

-Mei: Esto... al que deberías dar las gracias es al tonto de mi primo que no comió ni durmió por estar vigilando cuando despertaras -le dijo flojo para que los dos chicos, Sahoran y Key, que acaban de entrar en la habitación no lo escucharan. Sakura solo se sonrojó ante el comentario y miró disimuladamente a Shaoran.

-Tomoyo: Vamos chicos, se pueden acercar -dijo a los dos jovenes que se habían quedado en la entrada esperando a que las tres acabaran su animada charla.

Los cinco se pasaron toda la tarde juntos hablando y saliendo al jardín, sin olvidar que Sakura ya comió algo.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la tarde...

-Tomoyo: Bueno chicos, yo ya me regreso a mi casa -dijo con una sonrisa dirigiendose a todos los Li, Sakura y Key.

-Sakura¡Ah! Espera yo voy contigo -dijo rápidamente.

-Mei: Ni hablar, tu te quedas, además aún no estas recuperada.

-Sakura: Pero si ya estoy bien -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa pero la verdad era que llevaban toda la tarde igual, que si te ayudo, no te hagas daño, no te fuerces; ¡por favor que solo se había hecho un pequeño corte, ni que le hubieran clavado quinientas flechas y ahora fuera un debil colador. Todos eso gestos que a qualquier persona le hubieran agradado, a ella la ponían enferma, no quería parecer a las típicas blendenges pijas que lloraban por romperse una uña. No, aprendió lucha para defenderse ella misma y no tener que depender de nadie y por dos corte que se había hecho ya la trataban comoun bebe.

-Tomoyo: Es verdad Sakura, mejor quedate y descansa.

Sakura respiró ondo cerrando los ojos para mentalizarse y no soltar todo lo que tenía dentro, al rato volvió a abrir los ojos y habló con un tono vencido...

-Sakura: Esta bién...

Llegó la noche; Sakura, Mei, Shaoran y Key fueron al gran comedor a tomar la cena; cuando llegaron vieron que aún no había llegado nadie, se sentaron y esperaron. Al rato llegaron las hermanas de Shaoran, que al ver a Sakura con la ropa china se le acercaron corriendo y la abrazaron diciendo "¡Ooooh! que bonita!" "¡Te queda genial!" "¡Deberías vestirte más así!" "¡Te queda genial¡Ooooh!" y frases parcidas, sobando a Sakura a más no poder; por suerte cuando llego la reian esta las hizo sentarse pidiendo disculpas a Sakura.

-Hermanas: No es nuestra culpa madre; es que es tan... ¡mona!

Esas palabras solo provocaron un gran sonrojo en Sakura, que bajó la vista avergonzada al ver las sonrisas en Mei, Shaoran y Key.

-Mei¿Que suerte eh, Saku? -le dijo al oido, para que nadie escuchara.

Sakura levantó la vista y la miró extrañada.

-Sakura¿Eh?

-Mei: Sabes, las primas de Shaoran son famosas por atraerle simpre chicas guapas. Cada vez que encuentran a una siepre acaba casandose con alguien muy importante. Es como un iman -dijo también en el oido de Sakura, luego se alejó y le sonrió.

Sakura solo sonrió con nostalgia.

-Sakura: Bueno... creo que van a perder esa fama conmigo... soy una mujer imposible como me dicen muchos. Soy muy poco femenina y a nadie le agrado por ello -dijo también muy flojito para que los demás a parte de Mei, no escucharan.

-Mei¡Pero que dices! -dijo subiendo el tono de voz, llamando la atención de todos los presente -. Perdon -dijo acto seguido como disculpa. Luego volvió a hablarle a sakura en un tono bajo -no es verdad lo que dices.

-Sakura: No hace falta que lo nieges, hasta tu pensaste lo mismo¿no?

A Mei se le paró el corazón.

-Mei¿Co-como has sabido que... yo...?

Sakura sonrió y le contestó.

-Sakura: Por como me trataste la primera vez... -dijo fijando su mirada al plato ya vacio -todos me hablan igual...

-Mei: Sakura... yo no pretendí... bueno, si que lo hice al principio, pero ya te conocí y canvié mi opinión -dijo al final captando la vista de Sakura.

-Sakura: Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa.

La cena acabó sin problemas y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Mei y Sakura iban a compartir habitación; su habitación estaba en medio de la de Sahoran y Key, que había venido de visita, invitado por los Li que lo acojieron. Mei entró a su habitación y Sakura se disponía a hacerlo.

-Sakura: Shaoran, muchas gracias -dijo haciendole una reverencia. Luego se giró hacia su cuarto y antes de entrar se dirigió a los dos jovenes con un "Buenas noches" antes de cerrar la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - -

Shaoran estaba en su habitación tirado en la cama en la misma posición que al principio; por alguna razón inexplicable no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que al final decidió salir a su balcón a tomar el aire a ver si se relajaba un poco. Cuando salió un ruido casi inaudible le llamó la atención; alguien estaba en el jardín haciendo algunos ejercicios de lucha. Shaoran intentó forzar la vista para ver quien era pero era demasiado oscuro y solo se veía a la persona como una mancha negra.

-Shaoran¿Quien será a estas horas? -al final la curiosidad lo ganó y se dirigió fuera de la habitación -total, tampoco podía dormirme -se dijo a si mismo. Cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenian los quejidos de esfuerzo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era. Al fianl para no estorbarla se escondió y la observó en silencio.

-Shaoran¿Sakura...¿que hará a estas horas practicando? -dijo mientras veía como la muchacha dejaba una espada en el suelo, luego se alejaba unos pasos y se posicionaba para comenzar una serie de movimientos rapidos con los que se acercó a la espada cojiendola y posicionandose en ataque; Shaoran quedó impresionado. Pero para la joven no fue sorpresa lo que se pudo ver en su rostro.

-Sakura¡Ah! -dijo dejando caer la espada y mirando su hombro -genial me abrí la herida -dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa y se volvía a vendar cuidadosamente la herida. Cuando Shaoran vió esto tubo el impulso de quedarse mirando como se desvestía, pero se resistió y con un gran sonrojo, giró su rostro y miró a otro lado.

-Sakura: Bueno... creo que será mejor dejarlo por hoy o no se me curarán nunca estas heridas... -dijo apenada sabiendo que lo mejor era que no hiciera movimientos bruscos por algunas semanas, y eso suponía no practicar artes marciales.

Shaoran la observó desaparecer hacia el interior del castillo y cuando creyó que esta ya no le podría ver siguió sus pasos. Estaba ya en la puerta de su habitación cuando una voz detrás suyo lo sobresaltó.

-Voz: Ola¿insomnio?

-Shaoran¡Ah! -dijo el joven girandose para ver a la persona propietaria de la voz -Sakura... -dijo más calmado al verla -¿Que haces aquí?

-Sakura: Vengo de un paseo nocturno... -dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el hombro herido, porque le dolía un poco. Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido por Shaoran.

-Shaoran¿Te duele?

-Sakura: No-no, no es que antes... me lo volví a vendar...

Shaoran la miró preocupado.

-Shaoran pensando¿Por que no dice nunca lo que siente¿Que la impulsará a ser así?

-Shaoran¿Gustas dar un paseo nocturno?

-Sakura: Claro -dijo sonriendo al joven; y así los dos comenzaron una caminata por todo el castillo a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Mei, su compañera de habitación que en esos momentos debía de estar durmiendo dado que el sol recien se veía por el horizonte. Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigió al espejo, se miró en el aborreciendo su aspecto cansado. La chica tenía sueño, pero no quería ir a la cama y cuando despertara que todo aquello hubiera sido tan solo un sueño. "Un sueño..." suspiró apoyando la frente en el espejo mientras una lágrima rebelde se le escapaba de los ojos.

-Mei: Sakura -dijo la muchacha sobresaltandola.

-Sakura¿Ah! -Sakura se secó las lágrimas y se volteó a ver a Mei -lo siento¿te desperté?

-Mei: No que va, en realidad llevo largo rato despierta, y por cierto ¿donde estubiste la noche?

-Sakura: Estube entrenando en los jardines...

-Mei¡QUEEE! -grito Mei sobresaltada y muy preocupada. Pero tan fuerte gritó que la gente que aún dormía en el castillo se despertó un poco fastidiada -. ¡Pero Sakura aun no estas bien! -dijo alterada mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

-Sakura: ...y luego pasee con Shaoran -dijo susurrando provocando que sus palabras fueran inaudibles; pero no para la joven china que se encontraba en la habitación, que al oir el nombre de su primo se paró y la miró fijamente. Se le acercó y la cojió de la mano para sentarla en la cama.

-Mei¿Que pasó? -preguntó muy seria.

-Sakura: Ya lo dije, paseamos por el castillo y charlamos amistosamente.

-Mei: Ya, ya. Y yo no soy un Li sino un infiltrado de los Kinomoto. Bueno, va suelta que más hicieron.

Sakura se levantó molesta cruzada de brazos mirando la pared.

-Sakura: No es de tu incunvencia.

Durante un rato se formo un silencio absoluto que fue interrumpido por la pregunta más incomoda que Mei pudo hacerle a Sakura.

-Mei¿Te intentó besar?

Sakura se sonrojó, pero por suerte miraba la pared y Mei no pudo verlo. Al fin decidió encarar esa conversación y giró a ver a su hablante.

-Sakura: No, bueno si...

Mei se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Sakura muy fuerte provocandole mucho daño en las heridas.

-Mei: Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Que tal estubo?

-Sakura: Bueno... fue un momento mágico... -dijo sonriendo y muy muy sonrojada.

-Mei: Siempre he tenido curiosidad¿besa bien mi primo?

-Sakura¡Mei!

-Mei: Vale, vale. Solo era por curiosidad -dijo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa para no recibir un cojin que dió en la puerta.

Al cabo Mei volvió a entrar en la habitación (solo asomó la cabeza).

-Mei: Bueno, yo me voy, pero tu duerme un poco -y al fin salió.

Sakura con una sonrisa se tumbó en la cama recordando la noche transcurrida.

Flash Back

-Shaoran¿Gustas dar un paseo nocturno?

-Sakura: Claro -dijo sonriendo al joven; y así los dos comenzaron una caminata por todo el castillo a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada, ni mirarse, ni tocarse; nada. Y caminando, caminando llegaron a la entrada a la torre más alta.

-Shaoran: Ven sigueme, esto te gustara -dijo mientras se ponía delante de ella guiando la a través de las escaleras.

Cuando las escaleras llegaron a su fin, Shaoran abrió una trampilla en el techo (era un techo bajo) y subió, luego tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla.

-Sakura: Gracias -dijo sacudiendose el pantalón. Luego lenató la vista para quedar su rostro a escasos centímetros de los de Shaoran. Los dos se sonrojaron pero no se apartaron. Shaoran alzó su mano a la cara de Sakura acariciando a su paso su cuello y luego la mejilla hasta que al fin la cojió de la nuca y se la acercó lentamente para darle un tierno beso.

Fin del Flash Back

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **Weno, disculpen la enorme tardanza pero la vuelta de las vacaciones implica ponerse al dia en muchas cosas, ademas k debia escribir otros ff k también llevo. Por eso, este capítulo no es muy largo. 

Ya les pondré la continuación y no se olviden de decirme k les pareció este cap -.-


	7. Capítulo 7

**Satorichiva: **Holaaa, muchas gracias por leer mi ff y me alegro k te gustara. Sorry por ser corto es que... weno haveces me atraso con tantos ff y ya ves que hay k escribir por lo menos algo... y weno, encima esta vez me atrase xk pensaba que ya había puesto el cap...perdon. Por cierto este tb es bastante corto pero el siguiente que ya lo estoy acabando es más largo. Cuidate.

**Monika rolex: **Holaaa, me alegro k te diera tal impresión. Ya como dije antes pongo la conti aunque es mu cortita. Chao.

**LAT2005: **Weno... segun tu ultimo review yo tb me debería disculpar porque yo tampoco es que haya sido mu puntual. Hace mucho que no ponía nada. Gomen, pero lo anterior es cierto, ya lo tengo casi acabado y es más larguito. Cuidate.

**A todos los que dejaron reviews encualquier capítulo: **Muchas gracias por leer el ff sorry por no haber contestado nunca los reviews, es que lo he comenzao a hacer hace poquito. Weno, ya no me enrrollo más y les dejo leer. Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidense todos/as.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura se encontraba rodeada de varios soldados. Estaban practicando artes marciales.

-Mei¡Animo Sakura! -gritaba Mei Ling desde un lado de la sala, observando las victorias que hacia Sakura, una tras otra. Junto a ella, estaban Tomoyo y su primo Shaoran, este último apoyado en la pared.

-Tomoyo: Mei Ling, no hace falta que grites -dijo roja por la verguenza que su amiga le hacía pasar al llamar la atención de todos de esa manera.

-Mei: Que pasa... bien hay que animarla ¿no?

-Tomoyo: Si pero sin montar tal escandalo.

Las palabras de Tomoyo hicieron que una sonrisa irónica se dibujara en las caras de Sakura y Shaoran.  
Sakura solo sonrió y se posicionó en ataque con su espada, lista para empezar.

Los soldados comenzaron a correr hacia ella, alternando los golpes, que Sakura esquivaba con gracia. Hasta que después de estar un rato esquivando, vio el momento oportuno de atacar ella, así que ya ven pasados unos instantes a Sakura de pie en medio de la sala, con un mogollón de hombres a sus pies.

-Mei¡Yuuuujuuuuuuuu! -gritaba emocionada, corriendo hacia Sakura.

-Sakura: Si, no ha estado mal... -dijo sonriendo, es que como siempre lucho con ellos, ya me se sus puntos debiles y es muy fácil ganarles. Si hubiera alguien más fuerte y al que no me hubiera enfrentado...

-Mei: Ei, si es por eso, yo se de alguien que es más fuerte -dijo mientras se dirigía junto a Sakura, hacia donde estaba Tomoyo.

-Sakura¿A si! -dijo emocionada mientras se le iluminaban los ojos -¿Y quien es?

-Mei: Es el -dijo señalando a Shaoran.

-Sakura¿Que?

-Mei: El, es el más fuerte en castillo, y con el no has luchado.

-Sakura: Pero con el no puedo pelear -protestó Sakura.

-Mei: Allá tu, o lo haces con el, o ya no tienes con quien entrenar -dijo la joven china alejandose de Sakura.

* * *

Un hombre estaba sentado en una butaca, leyendo tranquilamente junto al fuego, parecia enfermo, sus facciones muy marcadas, como si no se alimentara bien. De repente un hombre entró de golpe en la habitación. 

-Soladado¡Majestad¡Majestad¡El príncipe Toya a regresado!

-Rey¿Donde está? Quiero verlo ahora mismo -exsigió el hombre, levantandose de la butaca a duras penas y dirigiendose a la puerta para seguir al soldado.

-Rey¡Toya! -gritó el rey al ver entrar a su hijo por la puerta con alguna magulladura.

-Toya: Padre¿os encontrais bien? No debeis levantaros -dijo mientras lo acompañaba a una sala y lo ayudaba a sentarse.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

**Luna310: **Hola, weno pos k me parece k volvere a dejarte picada, y si no k te dejaré desepsionada xk este cap es bastante corto. Aunque el siguiente (que ya lo tengo escrito) es muchito mas largo y ya lo pondre en una semana si es k no vuelvo a tener problemas con la conexion a internet. Cuidate muxo. Besos Cherry.

**Angel o the watery: **Holas, ok, veo k no soy unica con problemas en la compu. Ya lo mio es costumbre, k me paso mas tiempo en un ciber k en casita al laito de una stufa ¡o¡. Cuidate tb muxito. Besitos Cherry.

**Satorichiva: **Weno, perdon por lo de corto pero yap, creo k te enfadaras mas xk el siguiente cap es cortito tb. Pero tengo mis motivos, xk, si yo ya tengo escrita la conti, pero segun algunos comentarios siempre puedo variar cositas importantes k cambien el rumbo de la historia, así que sorry. Pero ya si (prometo k no miento xk pa navidades kiero muchos regalos y los reyes lo ven todo +o+) el próximo si es mas largo. Perdoname muxito. Cuidate, besitus, Cherry.

**LAT2005: **Weno, primero de todo hola, segundo ya me alegro k almenos me comentaras el ff. Y sobre los reviews... ¿podrias hacerme memoria? es k ahora no se de k hablas... ¡o¡ perdon, es k hace tanto tiempo... Cuidate muxisimo. Chao dice Cherry.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TOITOS!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Sakura estaba es sus aposentos junto con Tomoyo y Mei, hablando animadamente de lo sucedido durante la semana riendose de las escenitas de Sakura junto con Shaoran, a las que Sakura protestaba negandolo todo. De repente unos gritos se oyeron provenir de los jardines de palacio y las tres chicas salieron al balcón a comprobar que pasaba, viendo la escena de una lucha un hombre mayor montando a caballo y tres chicos más jovenes combatían con facilidad a todos los guardias.

-Soldado¡Majestad¡No se acerque¡Huyaaa! -decía un joven mientras se ponía frente a su reina protegiéndola de un golpe de espada.

-Sakura¡Ah¡Son los de la fiesta! -dijo entrando en la habitación rápidamente y cojiendo su espada salió de sus aposentos decidida a ir ayudar.

-Tomoyo¡Sakura! -dijo saliendo tras ella junto con Mei.

Cuando Sakura bajaba por las escaleras se vió de frente con soldados enemigos a los que no le costó nada dar muerte. Y siguió hasta el jardín donde Shaoran también había llegado y iba matando a los soldados uno tras otro. Este que estaba concentrado con la espada no se dió cuenta que uno de los jovenes que estaban cerca del "jefe" le acababa de tirar una flecha.

-Sakura¡Sahoraaan! -dijo corriendo hacia el y empujándolo cayendo los dos al suelo ilesos -. ¿Estás bien? -dijo preocupada la joven.

-Shaoran: S-si -dijo el joven sonrojándose por la cercanía de ambos -¡Ah! -dijo mientras paraba un golpe de espada que iba directo a Sakura.

-Sakura: Gracias -dijo levantándose y siguiendo combatiendo.

Pronto los soldados más débiles comenzaron a perecer quedando de los dos bandos en poco número. La reina Ieran que no había echo caso de los consejos de los soldados cojió también una espada y combatía junto con los suyos.

-Reina Li¡Escuchame Kinomoto¡Que yo sea una mujer no significa que puedas ganarnos¡Yo también doy capaz de dirigir este reino! -dijo enfadada la reina.

-Rey Kinomoto¿A no? -dijo bajándo del caballo y rápidamente atacó a la reina -pues demuestralo.

Durante un rato en que todos miraban la escena, se pudo observar como la reina combatía al rey con un poco de dificultad.

-Toya: Vamos padre, tu puedes. Mátala ya.  
Luego de estas palabras en un movimiento rápido, el rey Kinomoto consiguió librar a la reina de su espada quedando vulnerable ante el. La reina que había caido al suelo por el impulso del golpe cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que ahora el rey le daría, sentenciandola a muerte.

-Sakura/Hijos Li (las chicas y Shaoran)7Mei/Tomoyo y soldados¡Nooo¡Madre¡Tía¡Majestad! -gritaron todos a la vez.

-Rey Kinomoto¡Muere!

Clang

Sonó un golpe metálico. Todo pasó muy rápido, la reina Li con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe que nunca llegó así que abrió los ojos; encontrándose a Sakura delante de ella parando el fuerte impulso de las espada.

-Sakura: Majestad¿os encontrais bien?

-Reina Li: Si gracias dijo levantándose y alejándose.

La chica alzó la mirada ahacia los ojos del rey y lo miró desafiante.

-Sakura: No os lo permitiré.

-Toya: Ja, que te crees mocosa¿que vas a poder vencerlo?

En un descuido de la joven el rey maniobró rápido con su espada, por suerte Sakura reaccionó a tiempo aunque parte de su camiseta se rasgó, dejando al descubierto un colgante.

-Tomoyo¡Sakura!

-Rey Kinomoto ¿Que! -dijo el rey mirando fíjamente el colgante -. ¿Como tienes tu eso! -dijo intentando arrebatárselo del cuello.

-Sakura¡Oye tú¡Este colgante era de mi madre y jamás dejaré que nadie lo toque¡Es el único recuerdo que tengo de Na... -pero no pudo acabar de decir el nombre porque el rey que había dejado caer su espada al suelo lo dijo primero.

-Rey Kinomoto: Nadeshiko...

-Sakura¿Co-como sabes su nombre!

-Toya: Monstruo, Nadeshiko era la reina Kinomoto.

Sakura se quedó un rato quieta intentando cuadrar todas las ideas que ahora le venían en mente.

-Sakura: Pe-pero... es absurdo... no-no puede ser... eso-eso significa que yo...

Un chico con gafas y de pelo gris se le acercó y con una amable sonrisa le habló.

-Chico: Permitidme que me presente alteza... soy Yukito de la corte real. Y llevamos años buscándola, desde la vez que la reina Nadeshiko y tu, princesa Sakura; fuisteis secuestradas -dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro intentando hacer comprender sobre la verdad en todos los hechos.

-Toya¿Que¡No fastidies Yuki¡Ahora no me digas que este monstruo es mi hermana!

-Rey Kinomoto¡Toya! Te prohibo que hables así de tu hermana -dijo serió mirando a su hijo, luego se volteó a Sakura -hija... ahora que por fin te he encontrado, me gustaría que volvieras a palacio con nosotros...

-Sakura: Pe-pero debe ser un error, yo no puedo ser una princesa...

-Yue: Ese colgante lo demuestra, solo la difunta reina lo tenía, nadie más, porque el rey lo mandó hacer especialmente para ella en su aniversario de bodas.

Sakura lo miró e impulsivamente se agarró el colgante. Miró un rato el suelo sin decir nada.

-Sakura: Está bien. Volveré con ustedes.

Todos comenzaron a subir a sus caballos y Sakura subió en el de Yukito.

-Tomoyo¡Sakura!

Sakura se giró a mirarla y tristemente le habló.

-Sakura: Siento mucho todo lo sucedido... la-la próxima vez que nos veamos... seremos enemigos -dijo girando su rostro hacia el frente, cogiendose a la espalda de Yukito para no caer, y derramando tristes lágrimas.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

**Luna310: **Wenooo, pos ya como dije este capítulo es muchito más largo... si, y ya lo de enemigos ya como dice el titulo, aun lo e de decidir :p (por eso lo puse con interrogante) (para decirte la verdad, este ff a canviao totalmente de como lo keria hacer al principio, y si te soy sincera, desde el cap del beso, k kreo k no debi acerlo, es k es el unico cap k no me convense). Pero ya, así toco y ahora ya stoy con el siguiente, aunque si lo quieren largo deberan esperar porque tb me he de poner al dia con los otros ff de Inu. Cuidate muxito, y gracias por seguir mi ff. Saludos Cherry.

**Basileia Daidojiu: **Amhhh, hola, k tal, weno, cuando dices T&E ¿te refieres a Tomoyo y Eriol? Si es así tu y yo tenemos mucho k ablar. Por que a mi me chifla esa parejita. Ahora que si no son ellos, no tomes en cuenta mis ultimas palabras k a mi se me va mucho la imaginacion. Pero otra cosa... ¿no dije kien bailaba con Tomy¡Aish¡Ahora debere repasar los caps! (es k no me acuerdo musho del principio :p) Gracias por recordarmelo y ya lo comentaré más adelante, si porque el misterioso bailarin volvera a salira '.' Ya espero k te cuides tb muxo. Besos Cherry.  
PD: Pa matar moscas venden unos matamoscas k no te envenenan como los insecticidas :p  
PD: Era broma ¿si? Es k me siento bromista ahora k acabaron toitos los examenes y comenzaron las vacaciones.

Weno ya les pongo la continuación¡Ah! creo k tardare en continuar, es k tengo un pupurri de ideas y temas de mis ff con los k leo y ahora ya no se cuales son de cada, así k me e de leer too toito too de nuevo para enterarme y continuar.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Ya había pasado un año des de que Sakura regresó a su reino, y con su animo incontrolable ayudaba al máximo a su padre en cuanto a tareas que para el ya se hacían muy pesadas. Las guerras con el reino Li continuaron aunque en eso era en lo único que Sakura no participaba, además de que no eran muy graves porque iban bastante equilibrados en cuanto a fuerzas. Aunque los pueblos fronterizos siempre debían pagar las conseqüéncias.

-Sakura¡Bueos días! -exclamaba feliz la princesa entrando al comedor de buena mañana, saludando a Yukito y Yue, con los cuales había hecho buenas migas.

-Yukito: Buenos días Sakura.

-Toya: Vaaaya, hasta que el monstruo se levantó exclamó el joven con ironía.

-Sakura¡Tu cállate flojucho!

-Toya¿Que dijiste!

-Yukito: Esto... altezas... no... -pero no le sirvió de nada, además de estar un poco coibido por la actitud de ambos, su tozudería era igualmente grande.

-Sakura¡Dije la verdad¿O no fui yo la que te ganó en una ocasión!

Toya que quedó medio avergonzado al recordar el momento en que asaltaron la fiesta de los Li, calló por unos instantes pero al final también le reprendió a su hermana.

-Toya: Claro que me ganaste, eres un monstruo... -dijo tan tranquilo acabando la dscusión.

-Yukito: Por favor altezas... ahora no... paren...

-Sakura¿Que dijiste! Pedazo de

-Rey Kinomoto¡SILEEEEEEEEENCIO! -gritó la voz del rey desde la puerta.

-Toya¡Padre!

-Sakura¡Papá, deberías reposar¡No estás bien!

-Rey Kinomoto: No pasa nada, además debo ir a ver una de las aldeas de la frontera que está en crisis.

-Yukito: Señor no puede hacerlo, se pondría en peligro; parece que el reino Li ha estado atacando los pueblos fronterizos.

-Rey Kinomoto¡He dicho que iré¡Preparenme un cavallo!

-Sakura¡Padre! -dijo la joven alzando la voz para que le prestara atención -.¡Padre, yo iré por usted!

-Toya¡Pero que dices enana!

Sakura miró de mala manera a su hermano pero no contestó. Luego miró a su padre y le habló en un tono de voz más calmo al ver que ya le prestaba atención.

-Sakura: Yo puedo defenderme y... además podré conocer al pueblo... ¿es mi deber no?

-Toya¡Padre¡No la dejes ir¡Está loca¡Mejor voy yo!

El rey suspiró profundamente y habló de nuevo.

-Rey Kinomoto: Sakura irá en representación mía...

-Toya¿Que¡Padre no es justo!

-Rey Kinomoto: ... y Toya, Yukito y Yue la acompañareis para que no le suceda nada...

-Yukito y Yue: Si.

-Toya: Pero padre...

-Rey Kinomoto: He dicho ya lo que hareis y no habrá ningún cambio -dijo el rey mirando dúramente a su hijo.

-Toya: Si... majestad.

- - - - - - - - - -

Como el rey les permitió, los cuatro jóvenes partieron con sus caballos hacia los pueblos de la frontera con el reino vecino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura había descavalgado y se había mezclado con la gente, ayudando con las reparaciones que toda la gente llevaba a cabo. Yue y Yukito también comenzaron a ayudar y Toya también no antes de suspirar con tono molesto.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo

-Yukito: Toya, deberíamos volver a palacio.

-Toya: Si -dijo dirigiéndose junto a Yukito hacia los establos donde habían dejado sus cavallos.

-Toya¿Donde están los cavallos de Sakura y Yue! -dijo alarmado cuando vio que faltaban dos cavallos.

-Yukito¡Ah! Si -dijo sonriendo -Sakura se fue con Yue hacia el pueblo vecino por si también necesitaban ayuda.

-Toya: Estupida niña pija -murmuro flojo aunque Yukito si lo oyó, sonriendo únicamente -bueno vamos.

Y tras la orden los dos se fueron hacia palacio.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mientras Sakura y Yue calvalgaban rápidamente bajo una cortina de lluvía que comenzó hace pocos minutos pero habías sido suficiente para calarles la ropa.

Alertados por una columna de humo que se veía en un pueblo cercano, iban lo más veloces posible a ver que sucedía.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Sakura no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante la escena de muerte que los soldados del reino vecino, llevaban a cabo con su gente. Sin pensarselo mucho, Yue y ella bajaron de sus caballos y empezaron a defender a los suyos.

Y mientras luchaban no pudieron evitar el separarse, así Yue perdió de vista a Sakura, que se había ido adentrando hacia el bosque.

La joven se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba el llanto de unos niños, la joven caminando lenta pero cautelosamente, llamaba a los propietarios del llanto que no cesaba y que resonaba en la oscuridad. Al fin los encontró, a los pies de un árbol centenario, una joven de unos diecisiete años se avalanzó sobre Sakura en cuanto vió que se acercaba a ella.

Por suerte Sakura pudo evitar el golpe y dándose a conocer, consiguió que la joven bajara el arma, y dirigiendose a donde estaba un joven de su misma edad pero muy malherido, se disculpó ante Sakura.

-Joven: Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención atacaros princesa -decía entrecortada mientras miraba el estado de la herida del joven que no paraba de sangrar y ella desesperada se veía impotente ante ella.

Sakura se acercó dudosa y agachándose volvió a hablar.

-Sakura: Ven, dejame a mi -dijo mientras sacaba la camisa del joven y con parte de sus ropas le envolvió la herida -Ya está, si le das persión en este punto dejará de sangrar.

La otra muchacha obedeció y apretó en el punto donde la joven le había dicho.

-Joven: Muchas gracias prince...

-Sakura: Por favor no me llames princesa, mi nombre es Sakura.

-Joven: Gracias Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Joven 2¡Chiharuuuu¡Yamazakiiii! -gritaba una joven acercándose rápidamente guiando a otra joven.

-Chiharu¡Rika¡Naoko¡Al fin!

-Rika: Lo siento es que Naoko estaba acabando de curar a unas personas.

-Chiharu: Ya.

-Naoko: Aver... -dijo descubriendo la herida de Yamazaki -vaya -dijo sorprendida -¿paraste la emorragia? Hiciste muy bien -dijo mirándo a Chiharu.

-Chiharu: E... a... no fui yo, fue Sakura -dijo señalándo a la joven que por fin entró en el campo de visión de las otras dos jóvenes.

-Naoko¡Oh! Vaya, pues... muchas gracias, si no llega aser por ti... -pero no pudo acabar de hablar por que Rika chilló alarmada interrumpiendola mientras la zarandebaba.

-Naoko¿Que pasa! -dijo molesta.

-Rika¡Calla¿Es que no sabes quien es ella¡Oh princesa¡Sentimos nuestra rudeza¡Perdónenos!

Naoko tardó en asimilar las palabras de su amiga pero pronto también estubo pidiendole perdón.

Chiharu y Sakura se las quedaron mirándo muy sorprendidas.

-Sakura: Esto... no hace falta... no pidais perdón... de verdad que... -pero las jovenes no parcían tener suficiente porque aún le perdían disculpas.

-Chiharu¡Rika y Naoko!

-Rika y Naoko¿Si¿Que pasa Chiharu?

-Chiharu: Primero, si es la princesa, es cierto. Segundo, quiere que la llamemos Sakura y saquemos todos esos hechos de nobleza. ¡Y Tercero, Yamazaki está a punto de estirar la pata y tu haciendo el ridículo aquí Naoko! -dijo esta ultima frase exasperada.

-Rika y Naoko: Lo sentimos -dijeron a la vez, sonrojándose. Así Naoko continuó con la herida de Yamazaki. Y después de que acabara de curarlo, Naoko y Rika volvieron al pueblo con el pretexto de que Naoko, que era médico, debía curar a los heridos.

Así Chiharu, Sakura y el inconsciente Yamazaki, se quedaron solos en el bosque. Chiharu y Sakura empezaron a hablar amistosamente para pasar el rato aunque al cabo, Sakura le tapó la boca y haciendo un gesto de silencio movió su mano para cojer su espada, pero antes de darle tiempo el filo de otra espada se le había posado en el cuello amenazadoramente.

-Joven: Yo de ti la soltaría -dijo la voz grave de un joven desde su espalda. Sakura quieta soltó la espada, dejándola caer al suelo que produjo un piqueteo que resonó hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

-Sakura¡Vaya! -exclamó la joven con ironía y voz calma, todo sentimiento contrario a la que sentía Chiharu temiendo por su amiga -. Veo que... Yue no acabó con todos, creía que el solo acabaría con todos ustedes pero... creo que me equivoqué -dijo burlonamente.

-Joven: Será mejor que te calles o tus amigos lo lamentarán -dijo el joven muy serio, sin alterarse en mínimo, mientras daba la orden a otros dos hombres que cojieron a Chiharu y Yamazaki.

-Chiharu¡Nooo! -gritaba la joven aunque nadie corrió en su ayuda.

-Sakura: Veo que soys muy cobardes los del reino Li¡Ja! Mira que tener que cojer como rehén a un herido y una joven indefensa. Je, si... soys muy cobardes...

-Joven: He dicho que te calles -dijo amenazante el joven mientras acercaba mas el filo de su espada al cuello de la joven -o tu y tus amigos lo lamentaréis.

-Chiharu¡Yamazaki! -fritó la joven al ver que el joven recuperaba el conocimiento y en su rostro se refleaba una mueca de dolor por la presión que sus captores hacían sobre la herida aún abierta.

-Yamazaki¡Agh!

-Chiharu¡Yamazaki¡Nooo¡Parad¡Le haceis daño! -sollozaba la joven sin poder librarse de sus captores.

-Sakura¡Cobardes! -dijo la joven que con un movimiento rápido cogió su espada y alejándose del filo de la espada de su oponente, se levantó y lo encaró -. ¡Soys un...! -pero algo hizo que la princesa callara, un hecho que a su oponente también sorprendió.

Continuará...


End file.
